1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to word or symbol games utilizing multi-faceted playing pieces, such as cubes or dice, bearing single letters or symbols on each of their faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Word games whose object is the formation of words utilizing a limited group of letters selected substantially at random are well-known in the prior art. Similarly, there are a number of prior art games wherein playing pieces in the nature of tiles or cubes are utilized having letters or symbols on some or all of their flat faces, and said pieces then are physically arranged and juxtaposed so that words or other intelligible groupings of symbols are formed with the letters or symbols appearing on the uppermost faces of the pieces.
A significant drawback with the prior art word or symbol games of this type is that no built-in actuating means is provided to scramble or mix the playing pieces so that a substantially random array of letters or symbols can be obtained for selection by the players and subsequent formation into words or other groupings. The prior art games generally require that the playing pieces be placed into a cup and manually agitated to achieve scrambling or, alternatively, that no scrambling be done at all, but the playing pieces are obscured in some manner from the view of the player and the player randomly selects the pieces without being able to see the symbols thereon. These randomization techniques currently prevalent are time-consuming and inefficient, and generally detract from the excitement and pace of the game.
Another drawback of the prior art games of this type is that they generally do not have built-in anti-cheating devices for use during play, such as means for obstructing the vision of other players so that they cannot see the letters or symbols which are being utilized by the player who is to form words or other groupings until such word formation has been completed. In games where players are given a limited amount of time to form their words, or in which advance knowledge of the letters or symbols being utilized by another player provides an advantage, the lack of any anti-cheating means can enable players to gain unfair advantage over their fellow players and to undermine the rules of the game.